Kissing in the rain
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: Quinn and Sam are found in a storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I think this fan fic will only be one chapter long… maybe more… depends. Hehee…. Becca though of this idea then she went offline and I decided to type it up. So yeahh…**

QUINN POV

He pulls away from the kiss, "So do you think we should go for that walk now?" Sam asks gasping for breath. "Yes" I answer and he takes my hand and leads me away from the school towards a road that will lead out of town or somewhere. "It looks like it is going to rain" I comment looking up at the sky but Sam just shrugs and says, "Maybe" He leads the way, the sky grows darker the longer we are walking.

Soon enough it starts to rain but only slightly, not enough to get you wet but it becomes heavier and heavier. Soon, the rain is bouncing off the path. Sam shrugs off his jacket to give it to me but I shake my head and hold my jacket up that was draped over my arm. He just ignores it and drapes it over my shoulders. I shake my head and take it off, I give it to him and run away play fully. He shakes his head, smirking and chases after me. We are both soaking now. My hair whips around in the wind, my shirt blowing up but I have my hotpants on underneath so that doesn't matter. Sam is wearing a white top that has turned see-through with the rain. He see's me staring at his stomach and tickles me. We are stood at a dead end now.

We stare into each others eyes and then lean closer, and closer, until our lips meet and I forget where I am, what time it is. Everything. Well that was until a big gust of wind blew me off balance and Since I was kissing Sam he came with me. We both fell over into the mud of the ditch that was at the end of the dead end. I laughed and looked down at myself. My uniform wouldn't be getting the white back. I looked at Sam and his shirt was now a dirty brown color. He was laughing with me now and I jumped on him so his head was back in the mud. I didn't have him there for long because he had pushed me over now and he was on top of me. He pinned me down and kissed me again.

We both pulled back after we was out of breath. I sat up, covered in the wet, soggy, mud. "It is like a mud bath" I said, examining my arms that were covered in mud. "I suppose so but I don't know what this will do to my hair" Sam answered which made me laugh.

**I know it wasn't really a place to leave it like that but I couldn't think of anything else to put. I will probably add another chapter to it. Probably later on or something when they get home and get reactions from their parents;D**


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, new chapter… I think this chapter is just going to lead up to something bigger… like awakened in the house of night series. I that book series so much! Anyway… here it is;D

Sam and I spent our lunch time in the rain and it had cleared up now. That means all the clubs were back on. We ran back to school hoping to get back before the bell so we could clean up. "I wonder what people will think" Sam says as we run up the drive and into the parking lot. "Something like: They probably got stuck in the storm" I answer smiling.

We head straight for the locker rooms. He hesitates in front of the girls locker room as he waites for me to go in but I shake my head and point to my uniform. He nods and we carry on to the boys locker room. We kiss briefly before he goes in and I go to the cheerios laundry room where our other uniforms are. I grab one and a new pair of shoes. I head back to the girls locker room and change and clear the mud off me.

Sam was stood outside of the locker room when I came out. "Hey beautiful" He said pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back. "Hello" I say when I get a chance. "Study hall next. Do you know what that means?" He asks, pulling back and grinning. "That we get to sit next to each other for the next hour?" I answer, gasping and smiling. "Of course" He says.

In study hall everyone asks why they saw us covered in mud and we explain about the freak storm. Sam does most of the talking because I am too busy thinking back to probably one of the best memories ever. At the end of the two hours of study hall we split and go our separate ways to our next classes. I have English and then math. I think about skipping these lessons and thinking of a way to get Sam out of his lessons but then I remember that these lessons are kind of important so I make my way to English and take my place at the back, next to Santana. We don't talk much because of the whole head cheerleader-boob job-pyramid thing but we are sometimes forced to speak to each other in this lesson.

I can't lie, I sometimes want to slap her across the face but I don't. I just get on with my work without saying anything. The class are reading one of Shakespeare's famous plays, romeo and juliet. Santana keeps giving these funny looks at me but I ignore them and carry on reading. Something tells me she is planning something but I just don't know what it is just yet…

Okay, quick chapter but like I said, leading up to something bigger! This chapter took a while to write because I couldn't think of anything to write but then the idea of Santana doing something came into my mind… Posting a new chapter soon,, peace 3


End file.
